The purpose of this application is to seek assistance in up-grading the animal resource program of the Johns Hopkins University, School of Hygiene and Public Health to meet standards required by the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 and the policies of the DHEW as contained in the "Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals", U.S. P.H.S. Pub. No. 1024, and to comply with requirements of the accreditation program offered by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). The animal resources of the School are largely centralized in an eight story tower attached to the main section of the School. During the past several years significant improvements have been made to the facilities including the completion of a major addition to the animal tower in 1968. Although some improvements have been made to the old facilities which interconnect with this new tower, the environmental controls (air conditioning) and room surfaces require considerable renovation in order to bring them into compliance. Recently the administration has been reorganized with both administration and veterinary services provided by the division of Animal Medicine. Extensive diagnostic and research facilities are available. In order to further centralization of operations, we now seek to bring resources into compliance including the acquisition of equipment which will meet standards, decrease operating costs and enable pooling of all animal resource equipment by the Medical Institutions.